They Found Her Covered In Blood: A Marauders Tale
by Missy Moore
Summary: Anabelle Nightshale, is a very strange and Mysterious girl. Her Family is rumored to be plauged by the rare "Disease" vampyrism in the wizarding world. But when she gets her letter to hogwarts one day she worries about the prejudice she'll face, until she is found by a group of particullarly handsom guys in unlikely circumstances. Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

"Mamma! Slate is back with a letter!" A young girl about 11 said stoking the grey and black owl in front of her. The thick curtains dimmed the room from the noon sun outside, but Annabelle was used to the darkness. She held up the envelope once again under the dimmed sitting room light. In a fancy scrawl it read:

_**To**_

_**Annabella Catherine Nightshale**_

_**From**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Annabelle thought over the stories she used to here from her Pappa about when he went to school to learn about magic. She remembered how he would hold up a fancy looking stick and say some silly sounding word and the tip would light up and she would jump up and down asking him to do more silly tricks. Annabelle was woken up from her daydream by the sound of clicking heals on the tile floor. Annabelle's mother was almost an exact version of Ellie, as her father had called her, except with dark raven hair and an even more pale complexion. She smiled towards her angelic child, her little miracle, with slightly elongated canine teeth."Oh my Little angel Anna, I'm sorry I took so long Mommy was... _Starving_" She said trying to control the giggled slightly "Oh Mamma I know, there's still a dab of blood on your cheek, It is just a letter from Hogwarts addressed to me, I remembered how you said that anything about school you can take care of." The elder woman proceeded to lick the drop off before stopping quickly to realize what her daughter was saying.

"Wait! from Hogwarts? Yes! I knew my baby was a wizard!" Her mother said hugging her beautiful blond daughter tightly. Ellie was being crushed by the force of her Mother's embrace."Ma...Ma...Ca...n't...Breathe!" she managed to choke out, her mother immediately released and straitened to pat down her little girls dress.

"Oh Angel I'm sorry I forget about my strength after a big meal, I'm so glad that you don't have to worry about feeding Like Mommy does with her Little problem, Why don't I get Lindle to make us some hot chocolate and then we go and shop for school supplies at Diagon Alley! does that sound fun! I think we'll even get you a kitten!"

"That sounds brilliantly wonderful Mamma, but I want Lindle to drink hot chocolate with us too! She's been working so hard, especially after grandpa came over and brought his 'guests', She was cleaning blood out of the rug for days! and the poor thing kept hitting herself every time she fell asleep cause she refused to sleep until it was clean. Poor Lindle."

"Ok my little angel your right she does need something sweet to cheer her up. Lindle!"

A house elf wrapped in an old black and red sheet appeared in front of them. "Yes Mistress?" a small quiet voice asked.

"Can you make 3 cups of hot chocolate Lindle, and then stay when you bring it to the sitting room?"

She bowed slightly "Yes Mistress, But If I may ask are we having company?"

"Lindle your so adorable, But we actually aren't having company, your going to drink the extra cup with us, my daughters angelic idea to show that your hard work hasn't gone unnoticed."

Lindle's face went red as her eyes seemed to grow slightly larger, she quietly, enthusiastically replied before popping over to the kitchen "Thank you very much Mistress."

After a pleasant drink with their house elf, Ellie's mother put on a cloak and gloves before taking a handful of green powder, handing most of it to her daughter who threw the powder into the fireplace in front of them taking hold of her mother's hand declaring "Diagon Alley!" as they used the reliable floo network.

Annabelle was astonished going to Diagon Alley when it seemed like everyone had decided now would be a good time to shop. After a quick trip to gringotts to pick up a small purse of galleons her mother gave her her list of books, a purse with an extendable charm to put her things, and told her to get robes from Madam Malkin then meet her at the ice cream shoppe so they can look for a kitten because she had some errands to run as well.

Her Mother kissed her cheek wishing her angel well and left to go get some new shoes and dresses. Annabelle looked at her list for her first item, a wand, She skipped over to Ollivanders opening the door to almost have a flying chunk of pottery thrown at her head, Ellie screamed and shut her eyes but then was knocked to the ground as she heard it shatter behind her. There was a fairly heavy weight on her chest but it was immediately taken off before it was replaced by several panicked apologies as she was helped up off the ground.

"I'm So SO Sorry! Are you ok Girl?" a boys voice asked, Ellie's head was throbbing but she still managed to look up to a boy frantically looking around as an older gentlemen took the wand that was thrown onto the counter into a box muttering something like 'Defiantly not that one, hmmm this one is tricky' A boy with sandy blond hair, little scars on his cheek, and almost golden eyes looked back at you in mid sentence "Are you sure you don't need-WHOA RED Eyes!"

You took a step back, you hope he didn't freak out or tease you about your family she still remembers the last time she came she walked down the street with her mom and they were called "Leaches", "Blood Suckers", "Filth", "Abomination's", "Freaks". They boy noticed the slight hurt in this girls eye's and blushed profusely "Oh no I don't Mean it in a bad way! No Not at all! They are interesting, I think they are really Lovely"

Annabelle stood there for a moment thinking, wait he doesn't think my family's monsters? She blushed a deep red before she looked to the ground finding her shoe's much more interesting than before, well that was until a outreached hand was put into her sight of view.

She looked up and saw him smiling "I'm Remus Lupin, I'm gonna be a first year what about you?"

Ellie meekly took his hand in her own and shook it "I..I'm Annabelle, Annabelle Catherine Nightshale.. N..Nice to meet you."

" That's a pretty name but kinda long do you have any nicknames?"

"Yeah Ellie if you want to use it."

from behind the counter pulled out a dusty brown and red box and called out "Oh, ! I think I found your wand, If would just come and test it out."

Remus excitedly ran over back to the counter, picking up the wand in front of him, the air around him seemed to hum with power as soon as he touched it a wind mysteriously blowing from no where. He chuckled and said "Wicked" under his breath. Ollivander smiled at the boys amusement from one of his exquisite wands and charge him the fair price of such a nice wand while the youngster muttered cursing under his breath bout 'this wanker stealing all his money' and something about highway robbery. He called the girl that nearly was hit by a flying pot,her red eyes shined brightly but instead of the signature raven dark haired beautifully framing her pale skin, a bright golden graced her head.

"Ah miss, you are a strange Nightshale aren't you?"

"Yes. I guess I am a strange Nightshale" she replied back fake smiling, Ollivander went back into the store room looking for the rare wand witch was screaming out to her name. He took the golden box down and handed her the wand. "That is an 11inch willow wand with a veela core, very wild and untameble, very emotionally tied to your magic but wonderful with charms! I haven't sold many like this but the ones I have sold always had very interesting owners, Well that would be 6 galleons" Ollivander said while taking a last look at his masterpiece before handing over to its new owner. Ellie took a hold of the wand and it felt like a surge of light and power surge through her body as it swirls of magic danced around her. She looked at the beautiful ornate designs on the handle of the chestnut color, as she pulled out the shiny gold pieces from her first purse putting her wand in her fathers old wand holder she wrapped around her arm placed her wand in the holder and covered her wand with her sleeve of her cloak.

"Cool Where did you get the wand holder? I've been wondering where to get one. Remus, Sirius, do you know?" She jumped at the sound of a new voice right over her shoulder. she turned around as they both screamed as she looked at the dark untidy haired boy With hazel eyes squinted at her red ones as he started to step back. Another boy with long midnight black hair and haunting grey eyes looked over to his friends James. "Bloody hell James! why the hell are you screaming like a Pansy... AAH! Whoa, Potter looks like you found a Nightshale, My parents told me about her family, there a bunch a _Blood Suckers_."

Remus looked at both the boys who admittedly knew more about the wizarding world than himself astonished, 'She was a vampire? was that even possible?' he ran out of the store tears streaming down her face, running away from all the people. She ended up in an empty side alley and just collapsed down crying, she thought about what might happen to her if she went to hogwarts, would everyone act like this?

"Stop crying its not going to do anything for you" a pleasant familliar voic called out from in front of her. She laughed and wiped away the remaining tears.  
"I thought your family was still out of the country my dear friend." she took his outstretched hand and stood up as he pulled her into a hug as she cried the rest of her tears.  
"Hey who could keep me away from my best friend who got her hogwarts letter! congrats! but guess what!" he asked. Annabelle looked up to her only friends face, she playfully hit her friends slightly meatier soft chest,smirking, before stepping out of his arms.  
"Peter Pettigrew! You know I hate it when you make me guess, just tell me before I guess something like, you finally found a boyfriend who is so cool and hot!"Peter Blushed madly before he answered with an annoyed voice "Ellie! How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You I'm Not A Bloody Arse Bandit!"  
Ellie laughed heartily clutching her stomach "HA HA! Yeah Knowing Your Timid Nature" She whispered into his ear. "You'd probably be the bottom."  
"ELLIE! I'M STRAIGHT!"  
"When you bring home a girl then I'll believe you, now come on I need to get more things, um do you know how to get back to Diagon Alley?"Peter Looked at his childhood friend with his brilliant blue eyes, thinking 'I probably won't bring any girl home, I can't even try to look at another girl I'm too in love with you'.  
Annabelle waved a hand in front of his face "Hey Earth to Peter! Do I Have a Giant Zit on My Face Or Something?"  
"Oh come on pip squeak lets get on with shopping!"  
"Hey Git! I'm Not Short! I'm Fun Sized! Now what was this big news?"  
"Oh yeah, Well You better make room for my fat arse on the train, because I'm going to Hogwarts as well"  
Ellie run back and jumped up and gave her best friend another hug "YAY! that's brilliant! I won't be alone! Now Come on lets get our books!"Peter accompanied his Annabelle until she went to go get fitted for her robes and meet up with her mother. He bid her goodbye and went to the Quiddich store to pick up some new gear and order a new broom. When he met a couple of guys who loved the sport as much as he did, they talked a lot about the last world cup, and when Peter had to go. the assumed group leader invited him to sit on the train with them.

"Sure thing James"


	2. Chapter 2

"MAMMA! Stop Worrying! I have everything!" Annabelle scolded her mother who was running around checking everything in her suitcase that her mother insisted putting and extendable charm so she could fit some pretty dresses and even more clothes.

"But I want my baby to wear all her pretty clothes to Hogwarts! Just be glad that you didn't go to Beauxbaton's instead, I swear the uniforms for that school get uglier and sluttier each year." Ellie laughed at her very proper mother bashing her old school.

"Wow , I never thought I'd here you using language like that." Peter said coming through the door with 2 trunks. "Are you almost ready to go Annabelle?""Yeah, Yeah, Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ellie Said while looking around the sitting room under pillows and in baskets of yarn.

"Umm, Ellie, What are you looking for?" Peter asked looking over her shoulder as she pulled out a half made blanket.

"My New Kitte..."

Meow...

Ellie turned around to see her new kitten being taken off Peter's shoulder as he held the kitten like a baby and started scratching her stomach "Now where did you come from cutie?"

Ellie smiled and finished her sentence "Kitten, Shadow. And once I grab her we can go and get a good compartment on the train!"

Peter handed back shadow and started scratching his neck and staring at his shoe's, a total tell.

"Peter? What Did You Do?" Ellie asked like a mother asks a child that stuck there finger in the frosting on a cake.

"Ah, Well you know how you say that I should get some guy friends, you know to actually be a guy around and not end up as your purse holder for the rest of my life? Well after you met up with your mum, I went to the quiddich store and met a couple of blokes who seemed really cool and they asked if I would sit with them on the train, and I kinda already said yes..."

Ellie sighed, "Fine! But you know your still helping me get to the train right?"

"Of Course! I wouldn't leave my best friend stranded now would I? All For One, and One For All!" Peter said saluting her.

"Oh Cut it out Jack the lad!" Ellie said standing on her tippy-toes to swat his hand away.

Peter laughed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as Shadow jumped over to his other. Ellie kept shouting and flailing as peter walked over and grabbed all of there suitcases threw some floo powder in the fireplace and shouted "Platform 9 & 3/4! Bye !"

"MAMMA!" Ellie shouted as she still struggled.

"Bye Peter! Bye Angel! Good luck!" said trying not to cry.

*Later*

"Are you gonna put me down? Were here now." Ellie asked annoyed. Peter set her down nicely on the concrete floor of platform 9 & 3/4. It was full of students and there parents getting ready to leave. The train was a eloquent black and red with beautiful gold trimmings. "Wow its so big!" was all that came out of his mouth.

Annabelle laughed until she was almost doubled over "YEAH I BET YOU SAID THAT A LOT LAST NIGHT!"

"ANNIE!" Peter complained smirking.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME THAT!" Ellie looked at him with threatening eyes.

"Oh but Annie, its just so fun to call you Annie, Annie! Annie! Annie!" Ellie started hitting him in the head with a book she had in her bag berating him about calling her Annie when the book was taken out of her hand and she was pinned down by somebody else.

"Hey Peter, We was looking for ya! hope this blood sucker didn't cause you any problems" Sirius said holding her book. Ellie looked up and snarled at James who had a good grip on her shoulders keeping her back. She looked back over at Peter who was still silent. She looked over to him with pleading eye's, Wasn't he going to yell at them for disrespecting her? Peter looked at her but dropped his gaze after seeing the look in her eye's.

"No its ok Sirius, She wasn't hurting me, you should let her go though." he said meekly to Sirius. He looked over to James and nodded to let her go. Ellie was released and she collapsed to the ground in silent sobs as she made her hand up into a fist. Her only friend, her best friend how used to try to beat up groups of older guys who tried to make fun of her or hurt her. He wasn't doing anything anymore, the loyalty was gone. Her trust, gone.

"You despicable gobshite, You stupid worthless demon, have fun with these WANKERS cause you just lost your best friend!"

Ellie stood up quickly grabbed shadow and her bag and ran onto the train into the bathrooms and started sobbing petting her kitten who was curled up close to her master trying to cheer her up.

Peter watched as she ran away, the words stinging. They felt like a dagger into his heart.

"That Bloody Bitch has a mouth on her! Calling us Fucking Wankers! Sirius, I think I know who's gonna become our first pranking victim, how 'bout you?" James said looking over to his friend who was just staring over at Peter, who looked impossibly even more shocked than Sirius. A single tear ran down his face.

Sirius snapped out of it and put an arm over Peter "Hey Bloke don't get upset, It was better now that the blood sucker's gone before she stabbed you in the back anyways, Now lets find a compartment on the train and find that Remus guy and plan a great prank on that bloodsucking bitch!"

Peter halted the tears, 'they shouldn't see me cry or else they'll think I'm a pansy and I'll be completely alone', he thought. 'Maybe it was for the better, I was hopelessly in love with her when there was no way that she would love me, now she's gone, well its better than being her beck-and-call boy just because I wanted to be closer to her', "Yeah I think that's a great idea" Peter found himself unexpectedly saying.

*Later*

The train had been moving for a while and Ellie's tears had for the most part gone away. She was at the sink washing her face but nothing was getting rid of the red puffiness under her eyes, she'd already put n her robes since there was nothing better to do. She slammed her fist on the sink counter as a few more tears ran down her face, she was so consumed by sadness she didn't notice that someone had come in.

A hand was placed on her shoulder as an almost motherly sounding voice asked "Are you ok?"

Ellie looked up to see a bright orange redhead with emerald green, concerned eye look into her own, without fear for once.

"No." she croaked out before she threw herself onto the girl sobbing her eyes out. The girl pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back shushing her telling her stuff like 'Let it all out' and 'Its gonna be ok'.

Before she knew it she stopped and the girl was taking a wet paper towel, washing her face with it.

The girl spoke up after seemingly finishing "By the way I'm Lilly, Lilly Evans."

"Annabelle Nightshale, Call me Ellie" she replied quietly.

"Well Ellie it looks like you have all your stuff with you, did you find a compartment before you started crying, because most of them are full now, I wouldn't mind the company in mine though I'm just sitting with my friend Severus, I bet he wouldn't mind." she offered cheerily.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you very much." Ellie replied softly, all this sobbing had tired her out. She picked up her belongings and followed Lilly with Shadow trailing behind after her. they walked past plenty of compartments a lot of them full of whispers after she crossed the door. Lilly had finally reached a door and opened it revealing a boy an black tattered clothes with long greasy looking hair and a fairly large nose but with kind loving dark eyes as he looked at Lilly, as if she was his whole world.

"Hey Severus, I hope you don't mind but I kinda brought back a girl from the loo, she couldn't get a seat and we weren't full so I offered she sit with us." Lilly asked and looked towards Her after she finished motioning for the girl to come in as she was still out of Severus' eye site.

Ellie walked in with her head down thinking maybe if he didn't see my eye's he wouldn't freak out. When Annabelle took her seat keeping her bag under the bench and Shadow in her lap. Lilly and Severus started talking again and Ellie stopped listening to the world, it was all a muffled blur as she watched the greenery pass by through the window. All was fine until the cabin got deathly silent.

Ellie fixed her focus from the landscape to the reflections in the compartment, Severus was looking wide eyed and scared and there was a pair of smirking dark haired boys.

Lilly yelled at him "Potter you ignorant toe rag! how dare you accuses Ellie of being a vampire! Leave you arrogant git!" She started pushing and hitting the two uninvited boys out of the cabin. That's when Ellie felt someone get a good grip of her chin and spun her face around to meet a pair of dark judging eyes stare in fear at her own scarlet ones, immediately the hand dropped her chin and Severus ran and pushed Lilly in to a corner of the compartment using his body to "protect" hers.

Lilly tried to push him off yelling at him but he wouldn't budge.

"Lilly! Don't You Realize Your In Danger With Her In Here! She's a vampire" He hissed.

"Yeah and I wouldn't care if she was the bloody devil! All of you are being ignorant toe rags! She is fine! She's not going to hurt anyone!" She yelled finally getting a good grip to push him successfully away. She walked over to Ellie and gave her a big hug.

"I'm not saying anything but if you ever want to talk, my door is always open." she whispered in Elie's ear. Lilly pulled away and she nodded showing she understood. Ellie laid her head on the glass stroking her soft kitten gently being lulled to sleep away from this cruel world.

_Ellie was surrounded by darkness, that fell into a meadow._

_A younger version of herself was facing a lake, she turned around to look at the family and friends party that was happening behind her,_

_She knew these were all grandpa's doing to find new victims and show social standing, today they invited several families like the questionable bloodline of the Pettigrews, who seemed at this point fairly high enough in social standing, and the Malfoy family who there was no doubt of there pure bloodline. Ellie was sitting on the shoreline of the lake when a little ghostly white bird fluttered into her extended hand._

_Her Mother's Patronus sat there as it relayed her Mother's message "My angel I know its hard to come to a party so soon as your father left us, but come here there's this Malfoy boy who you might find it happy to play with. just follow my little bird back to me"_

_Ellie started to chase this little white bird over the field back to the tents where everyone was in dresses and fancy robes._

_Floating instruments played symphonies by themselves, and trays of food floated around person to person._

_She looked around to see the bird land on a woman's shoulder dressed in all black with a black lacy veil over her face._

_"Mamma!" Ellie ran over to her mother and tugged at her sleeve._

_"Oh Leslie is that you adorable daughter there?" a blond woman with light blue eyes said._

_Ellie's Mother looked over and held her child's hand "Why yes this is my little angel Annabelle, isn't she just beautiful for only being 9?"_

_"Quite charming, I remember Lucius when he was that age, always mucking around. but you're in your third year at hogwarts now aren't you Lucius?"_

_A blond boy with cruel icy eyes said "Yes mother I am in my 3rd year and your quite right Annabelle is very charming, I bet when she gets to hogwarts she'll have the boys dropping like flies"_

_Ellie blushed and scooted closer to her mother's skirt._

_The blond woman said to her mother "Look at her she's adorably bashful and those beautiful blond locks, that's rare for your family."_

_"She inherited them from her late father, I only wish that he was still with us so he could watch her grow into the beautiful woman I know she'll be, he would be so proud." Ellie's mother said with sadness._

_Ellie started crying and ran off back to the field of wildflowers._

_The Blond woman tisked "Poor child it must be hard, I heard she was very close to her father, Lucius would you be a dear and go check on her."_

_"Yes Mother" he said and went off to find the girl._

_Ellie was sitting right outside the party when a huge shadow covered her, she looked up to see the boy from before, "Get up you filthy half breed, stop your blubbering. How a pure breed wizard like your father choose to sleep with you hag, filth, halfbreed mother astounds me."_

_Ellie started to cry even harder. Lucius just kicked her in the stomach. She fell down the small hill that the party was on top of trying to regain her breath, she couldn't scream but she ran. A straight dash to the neighboring woods. hiding behind a large tree._

_"Annie, oh Annie come out come out were ever you are!" Lucius' voice echoed through the forest._

_"Oh Annie! I can smell your halfbreed fear, it stinks of filth!" Ellie tried to calm her erratic breathing but it wasn't working._

_She held her breath as she heard footsteps right behind her. Then it went completely silent. A hand went over her mouth as Lucius came around and stared at her blood thirsty, he hit her a few times more in the stomach and then started to hike up her skirt. He took a knife out and on the inside of her upper right thigh he carved a deep L.M._

_"Now halfbreed your mine to take, I'm sure my little vampire pet will be just beautiful when she's grown up so I'm marking you so that when the times right, you'll be all mine little pet" He smirked wiping the blood off the knife with a black handkerchief, then he pulls out his wand and says "Tergeo" and the blood started to be sucked away from Ellie's wound then recited "Incendio" and a small flame licked out of his wand as he burned the wounds into her skin. Tears were falling freely down her face but she was in so much pain she could barely move, let alone scream._

_"Well now finally don't want your filthy Halfbreed family after me, Ferula" a bandage was created covering the wound then he cast "Evanesco" and the bandage disappeared leaving the fake look of untouched skin. Before Ellie passed out from the pain she watched Malfoy leave with a smug "I'll be seeing you my pet."_

_And it went completely black. When Ellie woke up again there was a dark golden blond boy with dark blue eyes and a round face, who appeared to be the same age._

_"Miss, Miss, are you alright?" his words came in to focus._

_"No" she grumbled out._

_"Oh dear, are you hurt?"_

_"Yes" her voice was scratchy from silent screams._

_"Do you know who hurt you?"_

_"Malfoy" was all she got out._

_"Well lets go and tell your family! they've been worried sick! and then we could tell your mum and she could have the Malfoy arrested"_

_"No!" she shouted._

_The boy looked confused. "Why not?"_

_"Mamma, she'll worry I don't want her to worry. please don't tell" the girl tried standing up but fell on the boy._

_"Well I guess if you don't want your Mamma to worry more, lets head back to the party, by the way I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew."_

_"I'm Annabelle Nightshale, or Ellie." She replied as the boy picked her small frame into his arms._

_"You know Ellie I think well be good friends" he said._

_"Me too." she said her dream fading away._

"Ellie, its Lilly wake up were here." the now familiar bright red haired girl shook her new friend awake. Lilly handed her a tissue. Ellie looked at her confused.

"You were crying in your sleep, but you were smiling too, I wasn't sure to wake you."

Ellie remembered the dream she just had, well more of a memory of meeting Peter. she grabbed her belongings and put shadow on her shoulder as she followed Lilly out of the busy train making sure her hood was up and no one recognized her. She put her luggage with everyone Else's and then She got in the boat after being directed by a huge jolly man told them where the first years go.

She sat in the back of the boat with Lilly next to her, Shadow on her lap, and Severus still giving her death glares from the other side of the red head well that was until everyone saw the full view of the castle. It was Utterly Huge and ornate, all the boat's were a buzz with first years and one or 2 transfer students on how beautiful the castle was.

Eventually they were put into a glob in a hall after they got off the boat, Before they got to crowded Ellie Took Shadow off her shoulder and said to the cat "Go find my luggage after sorting and stay in the room its in and I'll get you some fish and milk from dinner ok shadow?" That Kitten licked her face and Meowed at her, Ellie giggle and set the cat down and Shadow started roaming the halls.

Eventually the sorting began. Sirius Black, Wanker #1, Ellie guessed was his full name strangely was sorted into Gryffindor, she had heard from her Aunt that the Black Family Was Always Slytherin. Next person she knew that was sorted was Lilly, She was a proud Gryffindor. Next was a name she had almost forgotten, Remus Lupin, 'Wow he must hate me now' Ellie thought. It looked like Gryffindor was on a streak with people that she knew.

Professor Mcgonagall's, Voice sounded loud and authoritative as it rang out through the Great Hall.

"Nightshale, Annabelle"

No way of hiding now she thought, she kept her head low as the whole hall went silent then with low mummers from everyone. She reached the stool and sat down the hat being placed on her head.

"Oh look what we have here, a Nightshale that isn't a vampire, that is rare indeed, but you are very timid, but not very cunning like Slytherin unlike you grandfather, your very kind like Hufflepuff, Not very bad mind but you aren't very studious like a Ravenclaw should be, Ah you are a rarity, But what's this underneath that timid out look your such a brave little thing, You want to stick up for all the miss-justice, Ah, now its clear, I say you belong in... GRYFFINDOR!"

There was just a few sympathy claps and a few from Lilly to make the hall less awkwardly silent.

Loud whispers filled the hall as the rest of the sorting was done, Peter was sorted into Gryffindor but as he went to sit at the table he didn't even glance at Annabelle who just looked at her best friend with regret for what she said. James Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor, as he passed he said "Hello Lillyflower, Bloodsucker"

Lilly just scoffed and said "Leave Toe-Rag"

And James left sitting with his friends.

To Lilly's Dismay Severus was put into Slytherin.

"Aw its ok Lilly, I bet He'll still try to visit as much as he can." Ellie Comforted the Sad Red head next to her. "Don't worry Lilly I'm still your friend!"

Lilly looked up with a smile "Thanks Ellie, and I'm your friend too!" Eventually the feast started and Ellie forced herself to eat as much as she could, she didn't want to be fainting tomorrow on her first day of class. She made sure to take a small bottle of milk, two bowls, and a few pieces of fish and put it in her extendable charmed bag for Shadow who she had no doubt was waiting for her. Nearly Headless Nick came around to great the new Gryffindors, when he met up with Annabelle he said "Ah so your the Mistress Nightshale that Shadow belongs to, I have to say that was one persistent cat, she wouldn't leave me alone until I convinced the fat lady to let her in and open the room to your dorm so she could lay on the bed by your luggage. It was a weird request but that kitten was to cute to resist."

Ellie laughed and replied "Ah well I bet its just because I offered if she followed those instructions I would get her milk and fish."

"Haha! You could get a cat to swim with a prize like that! Well Have a Great Time at Hogwarts , I do have to say you look like a particularly odd Nightshale." The ghost replied.

"Well I guess I am a Little Strange, It was nice talking to you Nearly Headless Nick!"

Lilly stared at her like she had a bird on her nose.

"What I swear do I have Zittzilla on my face! Why are you staring!" Ellie asked trying to use a spoon as a mirror.

Lilly snapped out of it "Oh! I'm sorry I'm just not familiar with most of the magical stuff still, I mean that was a GHOST! Wow and you were carrying on a conversation with it! I guess that's what you get when your muggle born."

"Hey Don't worry about it Lilly, Being born in the Wizarding World isn't all that its cracked up to be, Its kinda hard, I don't even know hoe to use muggle technology-thingies, I can't even cook without Lindle's help!"

"Who?"

"Oh yeah Lindle, She's my families house elf, she cooks and cleans and does things for us, I bet a castle like this has an army to keep up with the grounds and food"

"Well I hope they are treated fairly!" Lilly said concerned.

"Oh well a place like this, I bet they are, and I know That My Mother and I make sure not to tire Lindle out and we give her breaks and occasionally have her drink tea or eat with us, but some other families, Like the Malfoy's and The Black's, Lindle has told me that they are pretty cruel to the poor things, Especially the Malfoy's, ooh poor Dobby."

All the sudden Headmaster Dumbledore sat up and clapped and all the food dishes and drinks on the table vanished "Alright Students Off To Bed, Classes Start Tomorrow, First Year's Please Follow Your House Perfects As They Lead You To The Dorms! Welcome And Goodnight!"

Lilly Grabbed Ellie's Hand "Oh I Do Hope Were In the Dorm! That Would Be Great!" After they went through the portrait hole which the password was a cheery "Brave and True" Ellie and Lilly were both excited to find they had a dorm together. And ran up giggling to open the door to see shadow laying sprawled out on the bed Meowing waiting for her promised treat. Ellie started digging through her bag bringing out the bowls and food and said "Oh Here You Go You Greedy Cat! "Shadow rubbed up against Ellie's leg purring before she attacked the fish and lapped up the milk, as the two girls fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie threw herself on to her bed groaning face first into the sheets. Lilly laid down next to her staring up at he ceiling."Well look at it this way, at least people aren't talking about the vampire thing as much, like the first 3 weeks!" Lilly said trying to keep her best friends hopes up."I Would Rather They Be Talking About The Vampire Thing Then Having MY HAIR Streaked With Those Git's Group Name! I Mean Seriously Lilly LOOK!"Ellie sat up, pulled down her hood and pointed to the long streaks of green, _**MARAUDERS, **_Covering her hair. Lilly who had been holding her laughter threw her head back and fell on to the bed."Liiiiiiiillllllyyyyyyyyy, This Isn't Fuuuuunny! Its already been in my hair for a week WHAT IF IT NEVER COMES OUT!" She said sitting criss cross hugging a pillow close to her chest."Oh Ellie! I bet if we go to the Madam Pomfery she'll tell us a way to get it out!" Lilly thought up sitting strait up explaining her brilliant Idea."Lilly!" Ellie grabbed her hands "YOU ARE MY SAVIOR! HURRY BEFORE DINNER STARTS!" She said running out of the dorm after she put her favorite red and black cloak hood up with cat ears, dragging an almost stumbling Lilly behind her. She was so concerned about getting to the Hospital Wing she didn't notice the boys who caused the fiasco in the first place sitting on the chairs and couches around the laughed and shouted out "Hey James are you really gonna let that Freak hang around your 'Lillykins' Hahaha aren't you scared she might bite her and then be forced to do her bidding" Sirius put his hands in front of him and pretended to walk like a zombie saying "Yes Mistress, I will go shag all of Slytherin" and things of that nature. Peter and Remus hesitantly laughed not really wanting to make fun of Annabelle. James said "Well maybe if The bloodsucker comes after her She'll run and come to her love James to protect her from that abomination!" Sirius pretended to be a damsel in distress falling into James lap saying in a high shrill voice"Oh James Help Me! Why Didn't I Listen To You Before! She Was Going To Attack Me! EEEPPP!" He said and pretended to faint. Outside and further down the corridor Lilly and Ellie were skipping back to the Gryffindor common room after Madam Pomfery had just the right counter potion to do the job. Ellie was enjoying the feel of her hair not under a hood when She and Lilly climbed through the portrait hole to see James holding a 'Fainted' Sirius making a kissy face at James. "Seeeee Lilly I Told You! They Are A Couple Of Arse Bandits! I have amazing Gay-Dar, I think the only straight on in the bunch is Remus!" She said Linking her arm with Lilly's as they tried not to completely burst out Laughing as all the boys looked up at them. James and Sirius looked at the girls with jaws slack at what they just seen. Lilly and Ellie looked at each and couldn't keep it longer, they both had to use each other as support as they doubled over laughing. Sirius then started to yell "What did you say, you no good BloodSucker! I AM NOT GAY!"As James just started to grovel "Oh Lilly, My Lilly-flower, Lillykins, Its not what it seems, I only have eyes for you, I don't even like blokes, I swear!"Remus chuckled to himself as he brought Hogwarts:A History closer to his nose and Peter just looked to the ground remembering all the times before that they would be playing around and she would be so happy just joking with him to get a rise calling him giggling girls ran up the stairs still laughing there arse's off. Ellie threw on a silencing charm she learned yesterday at the door so the self proclaimed Marauder's wouldn't hear her, as she had a sneaking suspicion that they found a way around the sliding stairs that lead to the girls dormitories."Lilly I swear I don't know how you possibly think that Potter kid is remotely attractive!""ELLIE! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Lilly yell whispered to her while playing with shadow using her transfiguration homework: turn your rat into a torch, Ellie laughed a little after she tricked her cat into pouncing a wall before she picked the growing kitten up and stroked her lovingly."Oh Lilly! calm down, I already put a silencing charm on the door so you can spill all your juicy secrets! Yay for finding a female friend!" Ellie cheered as Lilly blushed."Ellie! You know that I just think he's cute! If he wasn't such a bovver boy and an arrogant git, I might actually given him a chance."Ellie laughed "How many times has he asked you out already this year?"Lilly started looking up in the air putting up her fingers ding the math "23 times and counting, Ellie don't you think its not fair that only the third years and above can go to Hogsmeade? I mean I've never been to a wizard town other than having hagrid help me buy my supplies in diagon alley, but that doesn't really count."Ellie put a finger on her chin and looked up off to the far left, a normal habit, "Well if you want to I could always invite you over to my house for a few days during winter break if that's alright with your family. Mother wouldn't mind a little company, I bet she's been lonely while I'm away. I think I should write to her."Lilly took out some parchment and her quill "I'll write to mine as well my mother is probably fretting so much I haven't written her in 2 weeks. I'll ask her If I can stay with you for a few days too, I'm sure she'll agree, I told her everything about you, she thought you seemed like a very nice girl."Ellie raised her eyebrow as to question the validity of Lilly's 'everything'."Okaay so maybe not the whole vampire thing or whatever that is, seriously when am I gonna hear that story?"Ellie receded a little bit into herself. "Soon, I promise"

"Lilly! Please don't make me go I just now the dimwits have something planned! I mean its Halloween! They all assume I'm a vampire anyways! I swear if I end up with fangs and black hair after tonight there is going to be hell to pay since you never let me hideout in my room!" Ellie screamed at Lilly who had just thrown her, her robe and dragged her to breakfast so they could go to classes, wither that be in her pajamas under her Gryffindor robe, so be it."Oh Ellie calm down no one is going to prank you! remember you made a deal with them last week, you give them the antidote to the mood changing hair dye and they won't prank you until after charismas break" Lilly said still dragging a half dead Annabelle to her seat for breakfast in the great hall. "Well, Well, It looks like the Little Vampire was dragged out of her cave! Don't you think James?" Sirius' voice rang getting into the seat next to hers."Oh Sirius, I think that she's just plotting out victims for her Halloween Feast, But don't worry Lillykins! If she tries to rip your throat out I'll be there in a second to protect you Lilly-flower." James said trying to get closer and closer with every passing second."You arrogant, ignorant git! don't talk about Annabelle like that! and learn some personal space!" she said smacking him across the held his face as Lilly turned back to her morning oatmeal "OW! Lilly-flower that hurt!" he said walking back to his normal seat. Sirius laughed at his friend but still stayed in the seat next to Ellie. Lilly looked back at her friend who was skillfully ignoring the even now infamous Hogwarts Lady Killer, who at various times if not found hanging out with his Marauder's, can be found shoving his tongue down even up to a 5th year as he's been caught with one before. Lilly put her hand on her best friends shoulder "Ellie are you ok if I leave you, Severus wanted to see me before classes started."Ellie took a sip of coffee and shook herself more awake before smiling at Lilly "I'll be fine, Wanker #1 isn't that much of a bother."Lilly laughed and walked over to Black Lake to meet up with her oldest unruly black hair was falling in his face as he balanced his arm on his knee, skipping rocks on the lake surface, watching the sun fully rise over the horizon. Lilly tapped his shoulder and Severus jumped turning around, wand drawn. Lilly backed up, putting her hands up in surrender as Severus' face just fell as he immediately dropped his wand."Lilly! I'm so Sorry! I thought you were those pricks the Marauders!" Severus said coming up and giving her a hug as she just stood there stunned. She hugged him back hesitantly, her mind was spinning with questions."Severus, What do they do to you?" She asked in a low and controlled voice, with the hint of hatred in her words. Severus pulled away and looked into her eye's, her normally calm caring emerald eye's were livid with conflicting emotions. "Lilly! I'm fine. Its nothing I can't handle, plus I'm making some friends in Slytherin, I even have a 5th year friend who has been teaching me some spells to protect myself. He's really cool and likes to hang out with me." Severus said trying to calm down the enraged red head. Lilly moved a bit of his hair that was covering his face a bit more than usual. A big black bruise covered the left side of his face from the bottom of his forehead to halfway down his cheek. Lilly brushed her fingers across the mark, but immediately pulled back after Severus winced in looked down as a single tear ran down her face. She gritted through her teeth "Who. Did. This."Severus hurriedly said "Lilly Calm Down it's Oka...""IT'S NOT OKAY! NOW TELL ME WHICH BASTARD HURT YOU!" Lilly screamed at him stopping his feeble attempt to stop gave in and told her in almost a whisper "Sirius."Lilly started running back to the castle, and Severus thought he heard a faint "_Accio frying pan!"_

Ellie was having a good time swapping insults with Sirius she had to admit, He was using old one's anyway and it was rather amusing to her when she hit a nerve like when she talked about his family. At this point Sirius was just pointing at her wagging his finger "Well, You, um... Your... uh...""SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" They all the sudden heard from the front of the great hall. Everyone turned to see a fuming Lilly holding a cast iron frying pan. Sirius jumped up and hide behind Annabelle with a quick "Oh shit! What did I do?"Lilly stomped up the cobblestone floors towards Sirius' hiding place. Ellie finally shook the walking dead atmosphere around her at the sight of the frying pan and the crazed glint in her eye' hopped up as Sirius tried to duck behind the short girl "Whoa! Whoa! Lilly, how bout we put the frying pan down! its to early to try and kill Sirius, I mean what did he do!""Him and his git friends have been bullying Severus! And That Git!" Lilly pointed to the hiding, terrified Sirius behind her "Hurt Severus and Left a Huge Bruise on His FACE! I Just Think Some Score's need to be settled!"Lilly started to lunge at Sirius but Ellie took the pan away and held her friend then a strong, firm hand grabbed Lilly's shoulder."Thank you for disarming , I do believe that she just needs to calm down and let the professor's take care of this 'Situation' Don't you think?" Annabelle looked with jaw slack as Sirius started to stop cowering behind the blond girl. Ellie found her voice again "Y...Yes Pro... Professor Dumbledore..."Whispers ran rampant through the Great Hall as headmaster Dumbledore escorted Lilly out of the great hall. "Did you see that! Its like he teleported right behind her!" a brunette down the Ravenclaw told the girl to her left."Who do you think Severus is?" a 3rd year Gryffindor girl asked her boyfriend."My, My, Annie, My pet, You have grown" Lucius Malfoy mused to himself watching Ellie sit back down and finish her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

"So that was your last detention for almost bludgeoning Siruis with that frying pan?" Ellie asked as her friend grabbed some pajama's and went to go change in the bathroom.

Lilly shouted through the door "Yeah, even though he is still a prick, I have to admit, it was dumb of me to try to bludgeon him. I'm just professor Dumbledore didn't tell my parents or suspend me, I was lucky to have 4 weeks of detention every other day with him."

Ellie patted the large kitten stripped kitten before it sneezed several times and started to shake."Oh no! I think Shadow's sick! Lilly what should I do! Oh My God What If She Dies!" Ellie started to panic.

Lilly lifted up her head from her sprawled out face first position she took after changing from the exhaustion, Dumbledore's detention put her in. She gave Ellie her best '_your so over reacting_' look before she said "Well just take her to Madam Pomfery if your so worried, but your going alone, I can't feel my legs, he had me run so many errands!"

Ellie grabbed a small blanket and wrapped her cat snugly inside as she grabbed her heavy cloak covering her thin nightgown as the early November air was chilling the castle. She picked up her ill kitty and headed out. She walked down the stairs to see Peter sitting by the fire. He turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing up? you look like your heading out. Why this late? you'll get in trouble if your caught!" Peter said standing up walking to her. He looked to the shaking sneezing animal in her arms.

"Shadow, She's sick, I don't know what's wrong, I'm taking her to Madam Pomfery, But why would you care, your part of the group of guys who just love to make my life a living hell, Peter I thought I knew you! I thought I had someone who didn't think I was a monster! Who would stand up for me. Who I could trust with my secrets, Why don't you just go tell my family what really happened in those woods!" Ellie yelled at him running out of the common room unsure of where she was running to, but just let her legs take , James and Sirius snicker as they passed Dumbledore's office after setting up a prank in Flitwick's office."Mate, I can't wait to see his face tomorrow!" James laughed keeping the invisibility cloak they were under above both their heads. But Sirius was quiet and he stood still as he watched a crying running Annabelle pass the corridor in front of them, with a creeping Lucius Malfoy slowly following after her with something tightly gripped in his hand that in the torchlight flashed cold metal.

James stared at an expression he hadn't seen on his good friend's face before, fear and unknowingly stared at Sirius' face missing the scene unfold in front of him."Sirius, what's wrong? I've never seen you so shaken." James said looking up to the now empty corridor. That's when a short high pitched scream rang out quickly before it was silenced. James and Sirius took off the cloak and started to run to the origin of the scream.

It took them unfortunately longer than they wanted to as they found themselves having to ask portraits where the scream came from. James still a little unsure to what was going on just gathered that there was a young girl, and an older student with a knife after her. Sirius knew that time was of the essence, Lucius Malfoy was a really bad guy, cruel in fact, and that sick lusting look in his eyes would haunt Sirius.

Ellie could only cry as He had gagged her and tied her up. Her cloak gone, her nightgown, ripped down the middle, her bra ripped off her bare chest and Lucius was now tearing her panties off.

"Oh Annie, I was right, You are beautiful, I just couldn't wait any longer my dear, I must have you, dear Annie" Lucius said Roughly kissing and handling her surprisingly mature breasts for a girl of almost 12. She whimpered out in discomfort of his lustful touch. Lucius took the blade that he set down next to her and pressed it to her neck leaving line of blood on the skin under his blade "Halfbreed Bitch! I said Silence! I Don't Want A Sound From You, Or I'll Kill You Right Her And Make Sure No One Ever Finds Your Body!"

Ellie stopped anymore noise she might be making as he placed the knife back down on the ground leaving a small mark of her blood on the stone ground. He licked down her chest down to inside of her right thigh where he took a moment to look at his previous handy work from almost 3 years previous, The _L.M. _had left a nice neat scar. He licked it, bit it, and sucked feverishly at the flesh, then he pulled away from her to undo his belt. Ellie's eye's bulged in fear as he started to undo his belt and pants reveling his manhood to her.

He laughed at her, seemingly to him, surprised eyes "Oh now, now Annie, I know its big, but I'll make it fit all the way, even if I have to force it more inside your depths." Lucius went to go position himself at her entrance as he was unsuspected thrown on his back away from her. He was meet with pairs of livid grey and hazel eyes.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, What are you doing out, I hope you would ignore this little situation, I was just teaching this _Halfbreed_ a lesson, Surely men from your distinguished pure blood families would understand."

"You sick Bastard! I Don't care Who or What She Is! Your Not Going To Rape Her!" James yelled at him as Sirius' temper flared and his violent thoughts ruled his mind.

"You Sick Cheeky Bastard!" Sirius yelled kicking him right in the head. Lucius was immediately knocked out as slight blood came from the side of his head.

"Aw Shit! Sirius! What Did You Do!" James said looking at his friend as his face filled with panic. Sirius just looked down at the unconscious 5th year, _Perfect_, that he knocked out, who was bleeding on the ground. He looked around, thankfully there was no portraits in this side hallway, only janitorial storage, but then his eye's laid on the naked, scared, sobbing girl, tied up, gagged and bleeding.

"James, Shit James, How are we gonna get back to the common room hiding her from all the portraits?" Sirius finally spoke up. James looked around and just pulled at his hair, trying to think of anything, he looked to the ground next to him where the invisibility cloak had fallen as he checked Lucius for a pulse.

"We can Hide her! under the cloak, well all be under and you can carry her to the fat lady and then we'll keep her under the cloak and bring her up to our dorm, and we can have Lupin heal her!" James exclaimed.

"Ok James, Lets head back, is it okay if we leave him here? Won't he tell?"

"Sirius, he just tried to rape Annebelle, I don't think he will talk.""Yeah that's true. So lets go then!"

"Okay, um I think you should put her cloak back on before you pick her up, she still is naked."

"Yeah, great idea mate..."Sirius untied Ellie and took off her gag as she started to sob into his chest still shaken and terrified from that nights happenings. Sirius lulled her rubbing her bare back holding her close to him, no matter who it was, He didn't like seeing women hurt, He had seen to much of a woman's tears for a lifetime. He watched as his secret older half sister and her mother had been tortured and killed by his father in his office, he still remembered as his father called Kreature in afterwords clean up and "get rid of this half blood bitch and this bastard child, and I want no one to know of them, got that clear Kreature?"

"Yes Master Black." Kreature said looking strait at the young master peaking through the cracked door.

Young Sirius had ran to his room and not come out for two days after that, but it has haunted him since, he couldn't stand to see a woman in physical pain and fear."Shhhhh, Annabelle your still naked, I need you to quiet down and let me put your cloak back on. Okay?" He said calmly and soothingly. Ellie pulled back and shook her head in agreement and Sirius thought for a second and took off his shirt and gave it to her.

"Your probably cold, here put it on." he said helping her get it on.

It was almost a dress the way the shirt clung onto her frail form. He wrapped the thick cloak around her making sure she was warm enough and then picked her up into his arms. He held her close as James threw the invisibility cloak over all of them as they made their slow walk back to the common room. Sirius and James stuck their heads out and charmed the fat lady into not telling McGonagall, or as they call her 'Minny', that they were out so late as they were just giving one of their teachers a 'friendly surprise' that should cheer up them in the morning.

She laughed and let them in promising them that she wouldn't. James quickly wrapped Ellie up in the cloak and told Sirius to stay down here until he calls to say the coast is clear. Sirius sat on the couch and pulled the cloak away to reveal a sleeping Annabelle, who exhausted in his arms fell asleep finally thinking she was safe from the monster hunting her.

James came back and called Sirius up. They took her back to their dorm where they practically broke down the door and then put it back up with tons of silencing and protection charms as Peter and Remus just looked at them like they were insane. Sirius set down Annabelle on his bed revealing her from under the cloak.

Peter jumped up and started yelling at Sirius "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER BASTARD! WHY THE HELL IS SHE NAKED! IS THAT A CUT ACROSS HER NECK! YOU WANKER WHAT DID YOU DO!"

James pulled Peter back as he was getting ready to hit Sirius "Peter! Calm The Fuck Down! Don't Worry, We Didn't Do Anything To HER! It was Malfoy, he was about to rape her, we saved her and Sirius kicked him in the head and knocked him out and left him naked in the hallway with the knife still there. We don't know if Sirius will get in trouble, there was a lot of blood, so this has to stay quiet, Remus? How good are your healing spells?"

Remus stood up and looked at the fragile broken girl and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Stuttering he said "Ye...yeah, I..I'm pretty good at them, did he um, enter her..."

"No we stopped her before that Sick Fuck got that far" Sirius spoke up.

Remus looked over to the darkened Sirius "Well then I think I can heal that cut, and the rope burns, but you realize her mind will be forever change. She's gonna be really broken, I think you guys should lighten up on her. There's more to her past that we just don't know, isn't that right Peter?"

"I'M GONNA KILL MALFOY!"He yelled as James and Sirius held him back.

Remus took out his wand "STUPIFY!" James looked over to Remus confused "Was that really necessary?"

"He'll sleep it off, Guys I think we need to tell Lilly, She can really handle the emotional blows more than we can." Remus stated finishing up the healing spells.

"I think she should stay here tonight though, well get Lilly in the morning but I don't feel like doing anything more stressful tonight." Sirius said looking towards his bed. Everybody got ready for bed and fell asleep, but Sirius just took a chair and sat next to his bed, holding the frail girls hand fitfully falling asleep plagued by Dreams of his half sister and his half sister's mother begging for their lives, He didn't even know their names.


	5. Chapter 5

For once Annabelle enjoyed being surrounded by the Marauders, She woke up in the middle of the night still shaken, but not as panicked. She remembered being in a haze before while the guys were screaming, 'Wow Peter's still an over protective git like always'.

She looked down to see Sirius cuddling her hand like it was a teddy bear. She grabbed her wand, which they had seemed to find and placed on the nightstand, and levitated him from the chair to the other side of his large bed. She sat up and threw the covers over him and was about to leave when Sirius' sleeping form reached out and pulled the small girl into his arms. Ellie tried to wiggle out but Sirius had a death grip on her and was to deep in sleep for her to wake.

But she froze when she heard his mumbling as Sirius nuzzled his face into her hair "No... Papa... Please... Don't Kill Them... She's My... Sister... No!... Why?... Don't... Even... Know... Her Name... Why?"

Ellie felt hot tears stream from her face as his breathing became erratic, Ellie tried turning to face him when an soft defeated voice said "Stop, please, just, stay still, just let me hold you, don't look at me, please I just need you to stay."

Ellie calmed down as she still felt his tears flow "Sirius, what was that? Are you ok?"

"Annabelle, please just don't ask, just let me hold you, I'll be fine, just don't ask." He mumbled into her hair his grip getting tighter but then becoming more and more slack. Ellie turned around to face a boy she didn't recognize, His normally happy with a gleam of cocky, grey eyes looked hurt, red rimmed, and full of sadness as tears still silently fell on his face. His lip was trembling and his nose was even slightly running. Even thought Sirius was a mess Ellie still wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a well needed hug. Sirius gripped her small waist tighter as a fit of silent sobs plagued him. Ellie copied what Lilly had done for her on the train cooing and soothing him, rubbing his back and running her hand through his long thick black hair, until he fell back asleep, still not letting her let the long awaited sleep take next morning She awoke to an empty bed and Lilly yelling at James and Sirius "First She Goes Missing Last Night!, Then I Come In Here To See Sirius' Hand's All Over Her!, AND Now Your Telling ME, MY BEST FRIEND ALMOST GOT RAPED!"

"YES!" Sirius and James said in unison. Ellie sat up and rubbed her eye's watching to see if they would notice her, or if they were to busy arguing. She sat up in bed, grabbed her wand and ripped clothes and walked out the door still hearing muffled screams, She walked down the stair case and looked around the corner to make sure no one was in the common room.

Empty.

She climbed back up the stairs to her room and looked at the time, "Wow its actually really early, no one should be up yet." She said out loud to her self.

She grabbed a towel and took a well needed hot shower, running her hands gently over the big bruises Remus couldn't heal, not to mention her sprained wrist she forgot to mention. She looked down to her thigh where her most hated feature was, that scar, Remus must have over looked it trying not to seem perverted, It was covered with bite marks and red hickeys. She scrubbed that area hard, dillusionally hoping 'maybe if I scrub long enough it would go away', but to no avail, it just left her skin red and slightly bleeding from a bad case of friction burn. Ellie stood under the faucet just letting the water fall on her face, hoping it was just a bad nightmare, not wanting to look and the wounds Lucius left on her.

Shutting off the water, she proceeded to dry herself off and take out the first aid kit she brought from home, thinking it might have been useful, and wrapped her thigh and wrist, putting on her clothes making sure they were both folded up Sirius' shirt and headed towards the Boy's Dorm, opening the door she found the squawking trio still in a heated argument. Lilly continued to yell at the two git's who somehow got into the girls dorm and dragged her out of her room in her pajama's, a low cut tank top and short- shorts. She could see that she was winning, Sirius looked somewhat out of it with a hint of defeat already in his eyes, and she watched as James line of vision went lower and lower from her eye's as his words began to make no real sense anymore.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! I MEAN LOOK AT HER!" Lilly pointed over to a now empty bed. Everyone followed her finger's guiding direction to all see the empty reacted first.

"Where the bloody hell did she go!"From behind all of them leaning on the door frame was a perfectly groomed and dressed Annabelle, enjoying the entertainment they were providing "I'm right here you Loons, You were so busy fighting that I left got showered and dressed and I even came back to return Sirius' shirt."

She threw it towards the confused boys covering Sirius' head with his own shirt.

"Come on Lill's lets go so James can stare at your arse now instead of trying to look down your shirt, like he did the whole time you were yelling at him." Ellie jested leaving.

Lilly's cheeks filled with a deep blush as she followed her friend, and James just watched her leave mumbling to himself "But she has such a nice arse, I can't help but stare."After everyone one had gotten ready the proceeded to walk down to the great hall, only to be stopped by a giant crowed

of people. Whispers flew through the air like wildfire.

"Did you see him?"

"That was so much blood!"

"Did you see that knife!"

"What knife! was someone trying to kill him!"

"Did you see his Willy! It was so TINY!"

"What do you think happened?"

"I heard they found him while that cat was clawing his face!"

"Blimey! you think someones out to chop off dicks!"

"Merlin! Mate that'd be scary! Imagine your willy cut off!"Slughorn with some other professor's eventually caught up to the mass of students and started pushing his way through the crowd where Lucius Malfoy lay still unconscious on the ground, unmoved.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to his poor boy! Who would do this to one of my perfects!" Slughorn called out in alarm.

"Flitwick, Please go and fetch Madam Pomfery. Minerva, please go fetch a blanket to cover ." Dumbledore started to direct his staff."Okay Students, In light of what has happened could you please make your way to the great hall and eat breakfast, please stay in the great hall until further instructions."The students proceeded to clear the hallway and continue their way to the great hall. Lilly put her arm around Ellie's shoulder and moved her away trying to avoid her friend looking at her attacker being attended by professors like he's the victim."Let Go Of Me!" Ellie sneered shaking off Lilly's arm "I... I need to go to the bathroom... Don't wait up.."Lilly tried to get her to come but Ellie had already slipped through the sea of students.

Out of the corner of a certain Marauders eye, He saw the fleeing Annabelle and excused himself quietly from his friends. Weaving through the pack of people he watched as the blond girl ducked into the bathroom. He turned his back to see no one paying attention to the dark haired Marauder, so he ducked in hoping she was the only girl in the bathroom.

Ellie ran the sink tap, cupping her hands filling them letting it spill over her fingertips like over poured tea, She brought her head down splashing her face letting the cool water refresh her senses, washing away the tears threatening to spill from her brimmed eye's.

A firm grip grabbed her shoulder pulling her up and away from the sink. Her back was slammed onto the stone wall, the hand moving to her neck. a muffled groan emanated immediately from her throat, foggy with rage, his hazel eyes bore down into her own crimson ones.

Through snarled teeth he spoke "What did you do to Sirius, after he put you in his bed He was all types of messed up! What did You DO TO HIM BLOODSUCKER!""I... I... Didn't do anything... James... I swear!" Ellie pleaded but James just slammed her against the wall again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH SIRIUS!" James yelled at her.

He already had known of his best friends horrid home life, James had found Sirius in the loo trying to wipe blood off of fresh wounds that looked like whip lashes the first night, it was late and James had woken up to a strangled yelp as Sirius was trying not to wake his new roommates but couldn't deal with the pain any longer.

Looking up from the bathroom mirror he saw the horrified face of James Potter starting at the beating his father had given him before he left for packing the red and gold scarf James had bought him at the Quiddich store, since he complained about the draft chilling him in the store.

Sirius tried to lie to him but eventually James couldn't take the bullshit he was trying to feed him. Sirius told him on the one condition that he can't tell anyone at all about the abuse.

James promised and offered Sirius to stay with him durring break, Sirius finally gave in to stay for a few days, but since then James had been expecially protective of his friend, and Something happened last night that broke Sirius, He could see it in his eye's.

The Hope was sucked right out of him and James was convinced that this girl, who's family has haunted Wizarding lore for genterations had something to do with it.

She shut her eyes grabbing onto his hand digging her nails in as she squinted her eyes yelling back "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!"

His grip slightly tightened as he pulled out his wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa" _he muttered floating Ellie a few feet off the air.

"Bloodsucker I'm Warning You NOW, If You Hurt Lilly Or ANY Of My Friends, I Will Hex You So Bad Your Grandchildren Will Feel It, If Anyone Decides To Sleep With A Freak Like You! We may Have Saved from that Sick Fuck Lucius, But that Doesn't mean that you are friends with me or the Marauders!" He yelled,

dropping her leaving the bathroom quickly as Ellie crumpled down coughing on the ground, just regaining her breath.

She collected herself and wiped away the tears of pain, leaving the bathroom to back and sit next to Lilly, feeling James eye's boring holes into her head."Ellie! Are You There!" Lilly said waving her fork in front of her face."Yeah I am." She said quietly."Ellie are you sure you okay? You don't have to be here, I could always tell McGonagall that you were feeling bad, I'm sure she'd be okay, your one of her best students along with me." Lilly offered, concerned for her friend. She felt like she was helpless, her only female best friend and she wasn't there when she needed her most.

What would have happened if she went with Ellie to take Shadow to Madam Pomfery, Would Lucius left her alone? Could she have stopped all this terrible stuff from happening. She Shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if Sirius and James hadn't been there.

"Lilly I'm Fine. Don't worry, Can You pass me the pumpkin juice?" She said trying her best fake smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been weeks after 'the incident' as most of the school had called it. Lucius had been rushed to 's for immediate treatment since his skull had been fractured and he had lost so much blood. His father a day later had burst into the school during lunch fuming yelling out to the students that he would personally _deal_ with the people that had hurt his son, and had demanded that Dumbledore have an investigation on who had beat his son to 'The brink of death but not before degrading his poor boy' as he eloquently put portraits did tell Dumbledore that they saw James and Sirius leaving Flitwick's office but they thankfully after hours of begging by Remus, Sirius, and James, didn't tell them about the attempted rape, seeing Lucius follow Annabelle, or Seeing James and Sirius Running around and asking where Ellie and Lucius Went. James and Sirius did receive a few days of detention for rigging Flitwick's office to fill with bubbles. But eventually things started to return to normal with classes still going on and Lucius still at 's had seemed to pull back into herself, she still talked to Lilly but only barely. Shadow found her way back, seeming absolutely fine the day after the incident. Lilly did a quick search and found out that Lucius probably had charmed her to lure Ellie out. Shadow thankfully hadn't left her side since. Sometimes Lilly would be woken up in the middle of the night and she would hear Ellie talk to Shadow like the cat was the only one she could trust."Lilly, for how long did your parents say your Mum and Dad said you could stay over at my house again?" Ellie asked petting Shale as she was writing a letter to her mother so she could prepare for the house guest. She fed the old owl some toast she nicked from breakfast."My Mum said they don't really need me back until 2 days before Christmas because that's when most of the family is coming over and we need to start cooking then." She sighed as she pulled on fluffy socks to match her winter pajama's, The Marauders had told them to come down after dinner so they could give them early charismas presents. Most of the Marauders have either warmed up to Ellie, just plain ignored her, or in Peter's case, still begging for her forgiveness. Remus had been torturing her in muggle studies, cause for the life of her, she didn't know how muggles could cook, there was just to many things! Sirius, had been acting strange around her, when all of his friends were around he would ignore her like she wasn't even a speck of dust in his eyes, but if she caught him late at night like the many times both of them just couldn't sleep, they would talk. They actually opened up after they ran out of small talk topics. She remembered that night like it was her first day at Hogwarts. She had another nightmare of Lucius and she came to the fireplace to try to get rid of that freezing dizzy feeling she always felt afterward. She sat down as close to the fire as she could get but she couldn't help from shaking still Memories just flashing of that terrible night. She felt a blanket wrapped around her and she looked up and saw Sirius walking to the couch looking at the roaring fire his grey eyes mirroring the flames almost licking her feet she was so close to the blaze. After a deafening silence she picked herself up and sat on the other edge of the couch. She could see the dried tear stains on his cheeks as he started to fumble with the topic's he had been trained to by his family to do "So, have you heard bout the Wedding of Ree..""Sirius, cut the bulshit polite talk your family trained you to do. What's wrong? Its obvious you've been crying." Ellie interrupted."Damn, Thought I'd at least get to the creepy they were first cousin's part. But why were you down here shaking like a leaf?" Sirius asked putting his feet bent up on the couch as his head rested on the arm rest, one of his hands on his knees."Answer my question first and I'll tell you." Ellie propositioned Sirius.

Sirius ran a hand through his thick black mane, looking at the pale girl wrapped in a blanket, she looked better than the last time she was down here with him wrapped in a cloak, a brisk drafted blew past them "Fine, Fine, I'll tell you! just share the blanket, why is this bloody castle so freezing!" Sirius complained, She giggled but moved closer to him wrapping the blanket around his body. Another draft came in and Ellie jumped basically into Sirius' lap trying desperately to find some kind of warmth.

"Well hello there Ellie! Didn't know that you liked me this much!" Sirius teased.

"Oh Shove It! Its too cold, body warmth may help. Anyway's you were telling me..." Ellie replied waiting to hear his story. She sat there in slight horror and understanding as Sirius recalled that horrid night. She heard that the Black's were vicious and a bit twisted, incest rampant first cousin's marrying first cousin's to keep the pure bloodline. But Ellie never thought that they were so heartless His father killed them so easily, like it was fun for him.

"Ellie..." he said finishing tears streaming down his face "I...I Didn't even know her name! and now she's dead! she may have only been my half sister, but she was still my sister! It just hurts, she was crying so much, her mother begged, and after Lucius got to you and beat you, it just reminded me of her so much..."

Ellie gave him a long calming hug as he sobbed on her shoulder. Like that night so long ago Ellie calmed and soothed him as he just kept telling her more, like how he was beaten and they'll probably beat him for being in Gryffindor as well. "I hope that My Grandfather doesn't hear about my getting into Gryffindor. He never touches me but her always fights with Mamma because I didn't become infected, they know with one blow they could kill me so He always blames my mistakes on my Mamma." Ellie said recalling the man she called her grandfather, Sebastian Nightshale, Obsessed with blood, only feeding off of pureblood wizards, killing them if they were weak or taking them as his blood slaves.

"So you are from a family of vampires" Sirius said wiping away his tears.

"Well yes, My Grandfather comes from a long line of vampires that would turn their brides, which had to be the purest of wizarding blood, into vampires and producing pure vampire wizard heirs. My grandmother was actually one of my grandfather's blood slaves that he fell in love with. He turned her on their wedding night, but unknown to him she had already gave him a child, my mother, before he turned her. My Mother is half vampire, but she still has all the traits there, she was afflicted just as much as a regular pure vampire but just less blood lust. Then my mother met my father, she was the only one in my family who didn't turn her mate into a vampire, My mother could care less about if my father was a pureblood or not, vampire or not, she loved him. I was a miraculous child, I had a 6 in 8 shot to have vampirism, I got very lucky, on the first try they had a child without the curse that plagues my family, even though I did inherit the red eyes, but that's just family mutation." Ellie said recalling the stories that she had been told.

"But then my old house caught fire, my dad was killed and My mother has been trying to raise me while still dealing with her 'Illness' she likes to call it. There has been times that I've had to learn to fight off a relative because they had forgotten to feed. Sirius you don't know how much you can fight until you have to try to fight off your twin cousins, while they are on a feeding frenzy cause you cut your finger while playing cards with them. "Ellie said looking at the scar along her left hand where Tommy had cut it with his fang trying to reach her wrist.

"You should be glad you have a mother who loves you. I'd kill for my mum to be proud of me once." He said hanging his head. The rest of the night they talked to about bad things in their lives, and the darkness, death and murder. They fell asleep beside each other and woke up to Peter having an stroke and yelling at them thinking that they were together. Ellie had stupifidy him before he woke up the whole castle.

"Ellie! Ellie! Earth To Ditzy Ellie!" Lilly said waving her hand in front of her face. Ellie woke up from her day dream and looked about the room seeing clothes pulled out of drawers and trunks. "Bloody hell! what happened! It looks like a damn Tornado blew through here!" Ellie shouted.

"Well if you weren't off in Ellie world you could have told me where you put the presents!" Lilly said stomping her foot. Ellie jolted up, fearful of the red heads rage. She did after all try to hit someone with a frying pan last time she was angry. Ellie grabbed a small pouch no bigger than her fist opened it and dumped out all the presents they got the boys.

"Ellie seriously, you have to teach me how to make flawless extendable charms like yours!" Lilly exclaimed. grabbing up her presents for the Marauders. Her Mamma had owled them an envelope that contained all of the requested presents after her Mamma had tea with the Evan's confirming Lilly's stay at the Nightshale Manor. Ellie grabbed her Christmas socks and robe before following Lilly down the stairs. It was fairly late and everybody was getting good sleep for tomorrow's journey back home for the holidays. The common room was covered in muggle and wizard decorations lights stringing everywhere. The boys stood near the giant Christmas tree next to all sorts of food they probably swiped from the kitchens, in there silliest Christmas pajamas. Lilly and Ellie giggled at the boys as it started to snow phantom snowflakes on them. Ellie held a handful and still it didn't feel cold at all. James stepped up and flicked is wand lighting up more decorations and small fireworks "Merry Christmas Lillyflower and Annabelle."

"Merry Christmas to you too James." Lilly smiled "Oh! is that mint hot chocolate!"

As Lilly ran to get a warm mug Ellie stepped up and shyly muttered "Merry Christmas James."

"Merry Christmas Bloodsucker, This time I'm watching you..." James growled low so only she heard him. Remus sat up after a thick feeling filled the room "Well who's ready for presents!"

Everybody went and grabbed all there presents from hiding spots and started to exchange gifts. Ellie got blood lollypops from James, a red scarf with 'Ellie' embroider in golden colored thread from Remus, a black cassimere sweater from Sirius, and a copy of the muggle book pride and prejudice from Lilly. Peter handed his present to her timidly and Ellie gladly accepted it but put it aside."W..Well aren't you going to open mine?" He asked."Then what can I open from you on Christmas day when you come over to the manor?" Ellie said giving him a hug.

Peter melted into her embrace missing dearly his best friend."So does that mean you accept my apology?" He asked as Ellie broke his hold on her.

"As Long as you don't dump me for a whole bunch of weirdo's again I think its okay, you still have to earn my trust back though." Ellie warned.

"I thought I would." Peter said slomly.

"Hey who are you calling weirdoes!" Sirius and Remus said playfully.

"The same person that has your presents!" Ellie called back grabbing for a mug of hot coco.

Sirius ran over to her like a child saying "Oh! gimmie gimmie!""Calm down geez! I got your present right over here now follow me Sirius." Ellie said walking over behind the couch grabbing her small pouch pulling out a fairly large box.

"Hey Sirius, I got you a few things that may help, the blue vial is a fast acting healing potion, the red vial is a potion called the 'toughen up' potion, it basically temporarily hardens your skin so you won't get cuts or bruises even though you'll still feel the pain, I also got you a special shirt that I charmed myself that feels like a regular shirt but acts like a coat of armor, and Lastly I got you a small bag that I put an extendable charm on so that you can hide stuff easily and if you ever decide to leave you can carry things easier." Ellie explained handing him the box. He took a look inside and gave her a grateful look and thank you as she came around to everyone else to start handing out presents. She gave Remus a copy of Dante's inferno, Lilly a magical necklace that had a silver Lilly that bloomed when she was around someone she loves, and James a muggle book she saw one day in London, The Idiots Guide to: Flirting.

"Hey! I do not need some book to tell me how to win Evans' heart!" James yelled.

"How about you call her by her actual name instead of some cheesy nickname or her last name!" Ellie yelled back. Remus cut in and the small party finished and all the extra food and decorations were cleared out and everybody went to bed.

"Lilly! Come on! We'll floo over to my house and then I can finally take you for a tour of a wizard village, well somewhat of a village, there's a few specialty shops that have wizard shops in the back, but the front is open to both Muggles and Wizards. but come on hurry up and grab your bags!" Ellie said jumping up and down after sleeping the whole train ride over.

Lilly rubbed her eyes and said "Why didn't you give me one of your extendable bags so I didn't have to carry all of my luggage?"

"Well because we were to late for the train to stop and put your stuff in, and when we got on the train we were so tired from last night we fell asleep and didn't have time then, so come on a few more steps and I'll floo you to my house!" Ellie replied taking on of her friends trunks. Just as promise Ellie flooed them into her house's sitting room.

"Mamma! I'm Back! And I Brought Lilly!" Ellie shouted out to the halls of the extravagant manor was setting down her trunk when a small creature with pale flesh colored skin and abnormally big brown eyes poofed right next to her bag. She screamed as Ellie turned to see what the commotion was all about.

Lindle tried to calm the frightened young visitor "I'm sorry young Visitor. Lindle didn't mean to frighten Young Mistress' guest. Lindle is a bad house elf. Lindle must work and work to repay kind young mistress for frightening her guest!"

Ellie had to run and take a hold of one of the small creature's hand, she pulled the creature into her lap shushing her and stroking her head and fleshy bat wing type ears, "Lindle, Lindle its okay Lilly is fine, she's just muggle born, she isn't hasn't seen a house elf before, its fine you only surprised her a little bit, she's okay, Lilly! why don't you tell Lindle that your fine that there's no need for her to punish herself!"

Lilly looked up at the creature from where she had fell to the ground, the poor thing was all fidgety and nearly in tears "Lindle, Ellie is right, I'm okay! I just was a little surprised like she said."

Lindle looked up and like a child got out of Ellie's arms and walked over "Well is there anything that Young Mistress' guest wants?"

Lilly looked to Ellie and she was giving her the thumbs up "Err well, I wouldn't mind a cup of mint hot chocolate..."

"Okay Lindle Will make you some!" The house elf said poofing away.

Just then a beautiful woman in a dark blue turn of the century era type dress walked down the stairs. She looked almost exactly like Ellie but she had dark almost blue, raven hair, wrapped in an elegant but simple bun. The woman was well 'gifted' but also granted a petite slender waist.

"Oh why hello there. You must be Lilly, I'm Annabelle's Mother, Leslie Nightshale. I'm delighted to meet you, your parents were so endearing! I can't wait to have you for the week!" The woman greeted.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly let the hot water of the bath surround her, the bubbles in the tub just barely covering her decently. The snow outside was just short of a blizzard. her dark bright red hair was up in a messy bun as she soaked in the bathtub. she looked at the adorable painting of a Kitten and a Puppy playing on a warm summers day, the occasional bark from the life like painting.

"Lilly? are you awake?" 's voice came through the door.

"Yes Ma'am, I wanted to take a bath, I saw that you had an amazing bath salt collection, I couldn't help myself." Lilly called enjoying the scent of cherry blossoms' and another sweet perfume she couldn't distinguish.

"Oh that's okay sweetie, just thought I would warn you that you have about 10min until Ellie finishes her shower and dries her hair before she wants to drag you out to fetch Peter and head out to the shops!"

Lilly finished her bath washed her hair and made note of her limited time until her deranged best friend came to drag her out of where ever she chose to hide in to keep away. Grabbing her favorite sweater and the hat James had given her just 2 days prior, as if on cue just as she was putting on her necklace...

"LILLYYYYY! Are You Up? Ready? Come On I Planned The Whole Day Out! Mamma Even Gave Me Muggle Money So We Don't Even Have To Eat Breakfast Here! Don't Worry There's A Nice Little Dinner In Town! Come On!" Ellie Yelled for her cheerfully through the door, pounding it as well trying to be as much as a nuisance to wake up her friend, leaning on the old wood to hear for groans telling her Lilly was awake. But she soon found out the hard way as Lilly opened the door right then sending Ellie face first towards the floor if hadn't pulled out of her wand in time.

"Angel, how many times do I have to save you from ruining your pretty little face? I swear sometimes your such a clumsy mess, now you girls, I left you money on the table, buy whatever you want girls, Lilly think of it as a early Christmas present from me, no run along! Go have fun Girls!" she shooed them off but not before calling Ellie back for a second "My Angel, I really need you out for the whole day if need be I'll send Lindle to tell you to stay at the Pettigrew's."

"Mamma what's going on?"Ellie asked seeing fleeting glints of fear in her mothers eyes.

"Oh Grandpappa and the twins are coming over and I don't know if they are bringing guests, If there's to much blood I don't want to scare off your friend, But don't worry, I'll have Lindle bring you all the things if need be. Now go have fun with your friend! If I don't send Lindle to find you before 7pm then just use the fireplace in the back of Migillan's bookstore." She said patting down her daughters silky hair.

"Okay Mamma, Don't worry we'll stick with Peter and stay safe!" Ellie said while climbing down the stairs.

Lilly had already gotten out her favorite cloak, It was black with red seem work and cat ears on the top, little did Lilly know that it was given to her when she was younger by her father, It was made to only be worn by her, growing and adjusting for her perfect fit and would give her a surge of magic whenever danger was near. It was the day before her father died that he gave it to her, calling her Princess Ellie, his long golden hair tied off in a ponytail and his green eyes just full of happiness and amusement as he carried his beautiful daughter on his back up to her room to put her to bed as she wore her new cloak pretending to be a cat meowing so much her mother thought Ellie had brought in another stray.

They grabbed the seeming wad of muggle money her mother let them. Lilly looked astonished as she counted it all "Ellie, Merlin! Your Mother Gave Us Nearly 200 Pounds!"

"Is That a lot? I'm not really sure how much it is in the muggle world? All I'm happy about is she also gave us 20 Galleons! Ah I love when she gets really generous during Christmas time!" Ellie smiled as she pulled her friend out into the snow. Ellie ran to the biggest pile of snow in her front yard and made a giant snow angel. the snow was always her favorite thing about winter, it was so white and pure. Its almost as if the world was free from pain, that it was innocent. She was enjoying the feeling of snowflakes getting caught in her eyelashes when a giant snowball hit her face. Lilly started to Laugh as they started a snowball fight.

A half hour latter they had their makeshift snow forts, Ellie was struggling to keep up with Lilly who was hitting her with everything she got. She was about to surrender because of the onslaught when she got an idea.

"LINDLE!" She screamed calling the house elf outside for a minute. with a small poof sound Lindle was right there shivering in the cold.

"Yes young mistress?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Go to Pettigrew Manor and I don't care if he's sleeping, kissing a melon or eating breakfast, as long as if he's not naked or using the loo, go and apparate Peter Pettigrew here even without his consent! I'm dying out here! Oh and then afterwards go inside and warm yourself up, maybe a nice hot bath" she told her house elf. Lindle smiled and then poofed away coming back with a heavily disheveled Peter in hand half clothed and half in his muggle super hero pajamas.

"ELLIE! WHAT... WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY AM I OUTSIDE!" Peter started to scream as Lilly threw a snowball at his head.

"Wah? Who Did That!" Peter said looking around, spotting the flash of red against the snow. He quickly started making snowballs pummeling the fort until Lilly raised her mittened hands into the air in surrender.

"I give in! But seriously did you have to call in peter for backup? Where did you get him? It looks like he was apperated right out of his room!" Lilly called out pointing to Peter strange dress and shivering body.

"Maaaaayyyyybbbbbeeeee..." Ellie said with a smirk as she started to skip towards the road.

"Ellie! where are you going!?" Peter called out to the girl skipping in the snow. She was always more crazy during the winter, but she was also much happier so he learned to live with her childish ways.

"I'm going to your house yeah git, your still in your night clothes!" Ellie yelled back to her friends collecting themselves and starting to run after her. Ellie skipped down the road with her friends on her tail somehow never catching up to the girl. Ellie reached the Pettigrew Manor knocking the special rhythm that unlocked the door, going in she walked into the kitchen to see a large, stout robust woman with grey eyes stir a large pot of soup with a ladle.

"Hello there !" Ellie said enthusiastically giving the woman a large hug. jumped unprepared for the latest of Annabelle's latest visit a blonde hair escaping her perfect tightly spun bun.

She put her hand over her heart, breathing heavily "Oh My! Merlin! Dear you near gave me a heart attack. Don't give me such a fright!"

Peter came in freezing and followed by a very confused Lilly. Peter sat down in a chair of the breakfast nook next to the kitchen.

"Mum, can you make me some coco?" he asked trying to huddle close to him self to gain some warmth.

"Annabelle, Dear, Didn't I tell you to stop dragging Petey through the snow when he's not properly dressed?" She chastised the girl who was more like a daughter to her than her son's best friend.

" ! He wasn't naked this time!" She tried to defend her a while Ellie admitted defeat to her second mother and started to walk away

"Peter! I'll be in your room so when your done warming up I'll have your clothes ready, that way we can leave faster!"

"Ellie, When did you become my mother?" Peter joked as Lilly talked with .Ellie laughed walking up to his room. It was a nice room, reflecting the Victorian feel of the house but with a few posters of muggle bands and woman on his walls. she fell on to his plush bed, still warm form a nights use. she let Peter's natural scent surround her, it was familiar to her, she had so many years of being on her own, the whole world against her only to find a friend who accepts her, Peter to her smelled like safety. She soon fell asleep the warmth consuming her.

A little while later Peter came in yelling "Ellie! You better not be looking for my candy stas..." he looked over to the girl sprawled on his bed, she looked peaceful other than talking in her sleep.

"No... I don't want bloody lemonade... Auntie blood tastes bad... Lilly lets eat pudding in our dorms... Lilly stop snogging potter..." Peter silently chuckled, he remembered from a few times before, that if you asked her questions and she would tell you the whole truth, which when she got into one of her icy moods really helped.

"Hey there Ellie-girl." he said in a low quiet voice.

"Hey there Petey, why are you dressed like Santa... its June..." she mumbled out.

"Because it half Christmas day, anyways Ellie, so what to you think about Potter?" He asked, James had been keeping as far as he could from her and it puzzled him, why?

"Potty doesn't like me, thinks I'll hurt his friends, that's why he threatened to hex me, he's really protective of Sirius, I told him I didn't do anything, I'm not even a vampy, maybe he's and arse bandit like you Petey, just kidding your asexual, you don't need love. well maybe you'll find the one." She babbled in her sleep._'What did James do! Did he hurt her?'_ Peter thought to himselflooking for any signs of bruising on her arms. She was fine but he was still concerned so he asked about the other Marauders.

"Ellie dear, what about the other marauders? how do they treat you?"

"Remmy and Sirisuaraus? they are nice, well Remmy is nice, smart too, to bad he's always sick, its like he's freaking Pms-ing, always once a month, but Siri, he's nice to me only some of the time, I think James said to stay away from me and he doesn't want to upset him, so at nights when we have bad dreams we talk to each other and share stories, Petey I told him I wasn't a vampy! He believed me isn't that great! Petey, is this a bad dream?" she asked her tone starting to change.

"No it isn't, why Ellie-phant?" he asked her face starting to twist slightly.

"Cause Grandpapa and Lucius are here, they are coming together, they are a two headed monster, I can't move! Peter! I can't move and he's coming closer! HELLLLLPPPPPP!" she screeched sending the terrified scream through the house shooting awake. Ellie hated that nightmare it always came together like that at the end of her dreams, she couldn't sleep anymore. She looked around franticly tears streaming down her face as Peter brought her to his chest, even in the bed that smelt like safety her dreams can hurt her.

Heavy footsteps were heard running up the stairs as the door slammed open.a breathless Lilly looked around the room, "Merlin! What happened! Ellie are you okay?"

Peter was about to open his mouth and answer her when Ellie pushed herself from his grip.

"Lilly, I'm fine, I just need to be distracted... why don't we go shopping soon, come on Peter hurry up and get dressed, we'll leave soon." Ellie said with a nearly emotionless voice her face not showing expression but her eyes betraying her, were full of fear.

The whole day was fun, it would seem, they went to restaurants and a small cafe. Ellie made sure they went and shopped at some of the nicest little shops and holes in the wall, buying brilliant muggle and wizard things alike. Lilly begged to look around the store before they headed home. Peter stood at the entrance of the book store's fireplace green powder in hand but distracted by the crazy blonde next to him who was utterly amazed by the walkman that Lilly suggested she buy. [{( A/N the walkman wasn't invented until 1979, and technically right now its 1971, but hey I don't think you guys care.)}]Ellie took the bulky headphones off her head and grabbed the back of Peter's head to bring his head down so she could have him listen to the rock song she was listening to.

"Petey! Listen to this song! its far out! Lilly says its stairway to heaven by umm led zip line I think she said!?" she said putting the headphones on him. Electric guitars filled the headphones and he took a while to appreciate the music before putting the headphones back on her head lopsided.

"Ellie I'd really like to say but Mum would kill me if I'm late to dinner." he said before throwing the powder down into the fireplace green flames igniting, saying a quick bye before leaving.

She started to turn back to walk to her friend when muscular arms wrapped around her and warm lips met her burning up cheeks.

"Guess who." a strong male voice with small hint of a French accent whispered in her ear.

She smiled to her self remembering the only boy she knew of that went to Beauxbaton's, and frankly also part of the very few that actually liked her and didn't care about rumors.

"Max, I know you missed me but can you please stop strangling my waist?" she joked. a hearty chuckle rang out as she was released only to see her friend Max Milligan, he was a tall 13 year old boy who when on breaks from his French school would come and help his father out. He had short straight black hair with one emerald green eye and one deep sea blue eye, an odd appearance which was only complimented by his strong chin and cute nose.

Lilly looked up from the copy of pride and prejudice she found to see her friend talking to a extremely handsome boy when a small hand tugged at her pant leg. Lindle fell on her covered in blood, a hand print left on Lilly's 's scream rang through the building as Ellie caught up with Max. Immediately she ran over to her friend only to see her holding the bloodied elf, a few tears running down her face.

"Ellie! Wha... What do we do!" Lilly said terrified.

She grabbed her hand and pulled them off the floor and started to run to the fireplace.

"We are going home NOW!" Ellie said throwing the powder down ending in the sitting room.

Blood covered the walls and she could here Lilly trying to resist the urge to throw up their lunch. The stench was unmistakable, vampire blood and human was about to turn the corner and shout for her mother when she heard a disgusting slimy voice reach her ear coming from the dinning room.

On the table was a random stray muggle who she earlier saw walking her dog, eyes glazed over a thin line of blood coming from her mouth as the table was covered with the rest of her blood that covered her body waist down.

"Oh there you are little Annabelle! Why didn't you stay to say hi to your Grandpapa, and show him your little _Friend_." he licked his lips considering his next meal. Ellie was frozen for a moment out of pure terror, behind him was her mother tied up and held by her older cousin's, jagged cuts letting out blood profusely onto the ground. She finally came to reality and was about to turn to Lilly and tell her to run as she heard his orders.

"Boys, Capture them. Maybe we'll have a nice _Feast_ tonight." and a millisecond later someone had slammed her skull against the wall, then pinned her to the floor as darkness consumed her.****************************************************************SOOOOOO Sorry Guys! It should have taken much faster to get this chapter up.I've just been dealing with all my shit,School coming back,Fights with my Boyfriend,Breaking up with my Boyfriend,Getting kinda back with him but not really but something weird but defiantly more than friends,My Mom made me read Dracula in 4 days which with my attention span is freaking impossible!But I'm soooo sorry once again.I'll try updating more, going to try weekly but you can start bitching at me after the 2 week keep favoriting and keeping up with Ellie's let me know if Max should have more of a major part...But just wait to what happens to Lilly and Ellie next.I bet your just _Dying_ to loving Author,

_**Missy Moore**_


End file.
